


hideaway

by wakanda



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakanda/pseuds/wakanda
Summary: There's this modern college AU I've had in my head for literally years. I thought I'd test the water by typing out an intro.Let me know what you think, if you like this premise, if you hate it, all feedback appreciated!





	hideaway

Nik pulls at the strings of his guitar absently, laying back in the grass. Damen lets it relax him and looks around the vast courtyard, takes in all the different kinds of people walking, lounging, talking. It feels good to be back on campus, he thinks. During the summer, he’d been able to feel the tension around the house whenever Kastor had been visiting. Damen’s mother has always handled the situation with grace, has always accepted the fact that her husband had a son from a previous relationship. But Kastor seems to think he’s been robbed of something, and projects his anger at having missed out on a balanced family life onto Damen and his mother. Then there’s the Kassie situation, which… Damen doesn’t really know how to navigate that anymore. So, yeah, campus is good.

“Stop brooding,” says Nik, sitting up.

Damen smiles and shoves his leg. “Why? It’s sexy.”

“You trying to impress someone?” Nik teases. Damen shrugs and doesn’t offer up a comeback, which only encourages Nik. “Well, I’ll be damned. Damianos, are you getting back out there?”

“Okay, ew, don’t call me that, first of all.”

Nik laughs. “And second of all?”

Damen shrugs again. “I don’t know,” he says, “It’s been a year.”

A year since he found out, that is. When Damen went home for summer break last year, Kassie and Kastor had been at it for months already. Kassie had enough decency to tell Damen to his face, but not enough not to cheat on him while he was away at college, apparently. With his own half-brother, of all people. It fucked Damen up pretty bad for a while.

Damen’s eyes lock on a tumble of blonde hair, catching the sunlight across the courtyard. The nonchalant, half-long style belongs to a guy reading a book on the grass. The hair is tucked behind one ear, giving Damen a good look at his profile. Damen registers a nice jawline, high cheekbones, a straight nose, soft lips. He can’t tell the guy’s eye color. Leaning forward slightly, the loose, long sleeved crewneck shirt he’s wearing falls open just a bit, revealing collarbones underneath fair skin.

“So,” interrupts Nik, “Him?”


End file.
